


Reading is dreaming

by lena71590



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lena71590/pseuds/lena71590
Summary: Reader is an Avenger, and she loves reading. The only thing, she didn't know that Bucky Barnes loved reading, too.[Originally requested by @swanky-batman on Tumblr]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Tony Stark & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Reading is dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE THAT ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE. Enjoy!! ^^

Request : Could you do a fic where Bucky is really quite and likes to read and the reader is kinda the same (maybe part of avengers tower?) And they both end up in the same quiet space to try and read and maybe end up having one of those super long conversations where they talk about everything? And fluffy? (I don't know if this is a weird request I'm sorry :/) 

It's been almost a year since you were an Avenger, and since then you've been living with the team in the famous Avengers Tower. Being a superhero was a big deal, but you loved this life. You loved training with Natasha and Clint, preparing missions with the whole team, and laughing with Wanda or Bruce during the parties – which you did not love, but you had no choice. Basically, you loved your life. You were friend with every person in the team, you trusted them with your life, and vice versa. They knew everything about you : your family, your habits, what you liked to eat or what you didn't, and your likes. And they knew very well that you loved reading books.

If you had got used to your Avenger life, someone else didn't. Bucky Barnes.

You didn't know so much about him or his life. All you knew is that he was Steve's childhood best friend, that he was really quiet, he wasn't speaking much – as if he was always scared to bother – and that his past was dark, and sad. But despite that, he was really nice with everyone, and you trusted him. And thanksfully, something that you didn't expect happened: he trusted you, too. During training sessions, he wasn't talking that much to you, or to anyone else except for Steve and Sam, but he smiled to you a lot, which always made you blush. Jesus, how cute he was when he smiled. Natasha and Wanda noticed that you acted shy and nervous around him, and used to tease you about it. 

This day was a lazy day at the Avengers Tower. Tony and Bruce were in their laboratory, probably working on a new invention; Steve and Sam were training with Natasha; Rhodey was watching the TV in the living room; and the others were out. Playing games on your phone, you decided to read one of the books Tony brought you – which you were very thankful to him - when he found out you loved reading. You choose one of your favorites, Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte. You knew it by heart, but you never had enough of this book. Picking the book off the shelf, you wondered where you could read quietly in peace. You loved silence, which was not easy to find in a place like the Avengers Tower. So you decided to go to Central Park, one of your favorites places in New-York. 

You took a jacket, and were about to getting out of the tower when Tony's voice resounded. 

"Hi, Y/N." 

"Oh, hi, Tony." you responded. "I thought you and Bruce were in the laboratory." 

"Yes, we were, but I needed coffee. Where are you going like this?" he asked.

"Central Park," you said. "I wanted to..."

"Read Jane Eyre again?" he smiled. "Haven't you read it a hundred times or something?" 

You blushed. Tony knew more about you that you thought. 

"But that's alright." he said. "Go ahead, Y/N. But be prudent, alright, kid?" 

"Yes, dad." You teased. Tony had always been a father figure for you. 

He rolled his eyes, and you laughed before you get out of the Tower. You loved New-York City, it was one of the most beautiful cities in the world in your opinion. You walked down the streets, and finally arriving to Central Park. You sat on a pew, and opened your book. You focused on it, when a familiar voice called your name.

"Y/N ?"

You looked up, and your stomach dropped. Bucky Barnes was right in front of you, staring at you with surprise – and, you think, gladness ?

"Bucky?"

"Hi. What...What are you doing here?"

"Just reading." You said with a tense smile. "You?"

He walked to you - you gasped - and you noticed the object in his hand. A book.

"You...My goodness...I didn't know you loved books." You murmured.

"I could say the same about you." he chuckled.

Why did he have to be cute as hell when he was smiling? You would give everything you had just to see James Buchanan Barnes's smile everyday. And why did you have to feel so nervous around him? 

"Would you want to...I don't know...Maybe...read with me?" you asked without thinking.  
Oh my God, what did I just say?

He looked at you, but nodded after a few seconds, and smiled - again. 

"I would love to." 

You sighed with relief. He sat next to you, and asked you about the book you were reading. You showed him, and he showed his own book. It was apparently a book about history from 1945 to 2000. You thought about everything he missed since 1945 because of HYDRA, and it broke your heart. 

"Y/N? You're alright, doll?" he asked. 

It was the first time he called you doll. But, damn, you liked it, and you wanted him to call you that again. 

"Y-Yeah, yeah. Well, hum, this book seems good." 

"Yeah, it is. Jane Eyre seems good too." 

He gave you back your book, and your eyes met his. You were unable to say anything, and you can't look away from his eyes. But you managed to take your book and to give him his. 

"I...I didn't know you loved books." he whispered. 

"I love books since I learned to read." you whispered. 

"I would love to know you better." he suddenly said. 

"Me too." 

" How about we get a coffee ?" 

"Wonderful." 

Bucky didn't really know 2000′s New-York, so you had to take him to your favorite café. 

"It's this one." you said after a few minutes, poiting at it. 

He walked to the door, and opened it for you.

"After you, Ma'am." 

You clucked and you could feel you face turned red.

"Thank you, sir."

You two sat on a table and ordonned coffees. 

"So..." you began. "What do you want to know about me?"

"Well, everything." 

"There is no much to know about me." you whispered.

He looked at you with surprise - again.

"I am sure you are full of surprises, Y/N." 

You didn't respond, wondering why a man like Bucky Barnes would think you were exceptional. Anyway, here we go. You started to talk about your parents and your childhood, without giving many details, as you didn't want him to feel bored. You were an only child, so you mean everything to your parents. You were very thankful to them for everything they had taught you and given to you. He nodded, and smiled when you told him about how much you loved them. You told him about you being a teenager, about middle school and college, where you had met your best friend. You finished talking about the day where Steve asked you to join the Avengers when the waiter brought you coffees. 

"That's it." you said. "After this, we met. I told you, my life is boring." 

You both clucked and he shook his head gently.

"I don't think you life's boring, Y/N."

You wanted to ask him about his life before...well, before HYDRA and all that stuff, because you wanted to know him better too. But you didn't dare. Instead, you asked him about the only thing you knew he did loved : books. He told you about all the books he read in his free time, "when Sam isn't bothering me", and about the things that he missed and that he wanted to know, just like Steve did when he woke up. After this, you guys talked everything : music, currents events, food, sports...You both laughed a lot, and teased each other. You didn't know why, but you liked it - and him. When you checked you phone, it was 4:56 PM. 

"Oh my god" you said. "We have been here for hours!" 

"Oh, Jesus. By the way, I got a message from our Star Spangled Man. He is asking where we are. And, oh, I got a message from Romanoff, who is saying : Barnes, if you touch her, I will kill you with my bare hands. Just warning you."

You couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess we should go back to the tower." you said. 

"I guess so."

After a few minutes, you arrived to the Tower. Before coming in, you looked at him, and smiled.  
"I...I really enjoyed this moment. Thanks, Bucky." 

He looked at you, not saying a word. 

"Oh, God..."

And before you could do anything, his warm, soft lips were on yours. It was like a dream. The guy you liked for so long just kissed you. How did you react? Well, you kissed him back. But, suddenly, a familiar voice yelled : 

"BARNES, I WARNED YOU !"


End file.
